


Cendrillon

by ParadoxProphet



Series: 100 Songs Challenge [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Ball, Ballroom Dancing, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cinderella Elements, Hubert von Vestra is Bad at Feelings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Ferdinand von Aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Hubert had a simple task ahead of him: kill the Adrestian prince at the ball by midnight. But his conviction is thrown upon meeting Ferdinand himself and falling in love with him. Will he allow himself to let this love blossom? Or will he carry out his task without hesitation?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: 100 Songs Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/675467
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Prophet wrote something that isn't self-indulgent? I sure did!
> 
> I was gonna do this with Dimitri and my FE OC Katrina, but then I thought about making it Ferdibert instead and I couldn't resist the urge. I tried my best to fit the events of the song into this based on the lyrics, but when some details differ between translations it ends up being hard so it might not be perfect. Also, I do have an alternate ending in mind for this story, so if people would rather see the other outcome (which I'm guessing you will) I'll write a part two to this!

Hubert sits in the carriage, taking in deep breaths as the reality of the situation he’s found himself in finally hits him. The silence feels deafening, something that was usually welcoming now feeling like it would strangle him. He had no fear, no, that’d be ridiculous for someone like himself, but the weight of the situation was looming over him. He thought back to what had led him to this point, the desperation that caused him to take this job.

The Insurrection… The event that removed the former emperor of his power. It had been very successful, and while the life of a noble hadn’t been one that he’d particularly enjoyed before, it was still better than the squalor he now lived in. He’d defied his father, demanded that Edelgard be brought back. That had been a mistake, as he’d been thrown out of House Vestra, disowned and good as dead to the Adrestian nobility. The only solace he had was finding Lady Edelgard, a shell of her former self and a victim of experimentation, but alive. She was the only one left alive. He fled with her, taking her far away from the life that had turned on them both. Which had ended up being a smart move on his part.

Emperor Ionius was dead, and as far as anyone knew so were all his children. The Adrestian Empire had placed a new house into power, House Aegir. It appeared that without any heirs left to mold, they had no use for the former emperor. Hubert had shuddered to think what they’d have done to Edelgard had he not found her. And so they hid, living among the commoners. The one good thing is that Edelgard’s now snow-white hair made it easier for her to blend in, no one would recognize the former princess like that. Life was hard, and Hubert had to take on unsavory work to keep them fed, but he would stain his hands over and over so long as it meant Edelgard would be able to eat.

And a new job had arisen just a few days ago, shortly after the emperor had announced a ball for all to attend. A man had approached Hubert, pulling him into the shadows so no one would hear. The job was simple. He was to attend the ball, sneak through the crowds, and murder the prince by midnight. The man wouldn’t explain his motivation, simply explaining that he needed the prince dead and that he’d pay Hubert handsomely for his efforts should he succeed. In the moment, Hubert had taken the offer graciously. Killing the man that had taken what belonged to Edelgard felt like the best form of vengeance he could take. But now, sitting there with only Edelgard to keep him company as they headed towards their former home, doubts had come over him.

The prince was the reason the ball was being held in the first place. It was to celebrate his return from the Officer’s Academy, and hopefully find him a partner of sorts. While Hubert held disdain towards House Aegir, he knew that the prince had no say in what had happened. He was around Edelgard’s age, and Hubert vaguely recalled the young boy trying to strike some kind of friendship with her before the tragedy, he had nothing to do with what had happened and Hubert knew it. But he couldn’t back down now, they were almost there and Hubert never went back on a job he accepted.

“Are you alright, Hubert?” Edelgard asked him from across the carriage. Hubert looked at her, reminding himself why he was doing this. Seeing her sitting there, dressed in a fine red gown provided by his employer, her hair styled and make-up applied, it sent a wave of determination through him. If things hadn’t turned out the way they did, perhaps the ball would be in her honor. Maybe there wouldn’t be a ball at all. He could ponder what could have been all he wanted, it didn’t change that this was all for Edelgard’s happiness. He relaxed his shoulders.

“My apologies, Edelgard. I was merely thinking about how to go about the task at hand.” he said. He’d already informed her of their reasons for attending, he’d never hidden his work from her before and wasn’t about to now.

“I see,” she responded with a nod. If she had any feelings about this situation, her expression didn’t give them away. She looked calm and collected. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you? You never have in the past.”

Hubert shook his head, adjusting the cravat that rested around his neck. It had been so long since he’d last worn anything like this, it felt practically forgien now. He’d become used to the simple clothes of the commoners. “Perish the thought. Besides, even if I wanted to it’s too late to do so,” he explained. “I was merely wondering how to go about it. It will not be a simple feat, killing the prince.”

Edelgard gave him a small smile. “If anyone could do it, it’d be you. You already have the tools to pull it off after all.” It was true, a knife given to him by his employer was hidden underneath his outfit, ready to be pulled out at any moment. He had wondered why he had to use this specific blade instead of one of his own, but that was another question that was never answered.

“I suppose I’ll figure it out when the time comes. I’ve had worse constraints I’ve had to work under after all.” he said.

Edelgard turned to look out the window, the palace within eyesight. “House Aegir… I remember their only son from my childhood,” she said. “He was always trying to challenge me. You remember him, don’t you Hubert?”

“Vaguely. I recall the boy being a sore loser but not much else. If I’m being honest, I can’t even remember his name or face. It’s been too long.” A gust of wind blew into the carriage, causing Hubert to shiver.

“It has been a long time. I suppose I can’t blame you,” she sighed. “It’s a shame that this is what must happen to him.”

“Some sacrifices are necessary. If this is his fate, then so be it.”

The carriage came to a stop, the doors opening as they led to the palace entrance. The pair stepped out, the time for conversation ending. Hubert knew what he must do. And nothing was going to stop him.

In a sense, stepping inside the palace felt like a dream. It didn’t feel real. Both of them had once known the halls like the back of their hands, but years away caused them to forget. Not to mention they never thought they would ever return here. They were directed to the ballroom, the servants not recognizing either of them. Though Hubert couldn’t recognize any either. Had they been replaced since House Aegir was put into power? Or were they just details he’d forgotten? He didn’t care to figure out.

They stepped inside the ballroom, people of all social status were mingling amongst themselves. From the entrance alone, it was hard to pick out any specific face from the crowd. The two looked at each other, wordlessly nodding as they separated for the night. Edelgard would mingle with the other guests, helping to keep other suitors away from the prince. Hubert meanwhile, would keep his eye out for his target, keeping his dancing to a minimum unless asked by someone else. But even if he were to dance, he would search for the man who had to be murdered. He’d already been given a description of what to look out for, a man of average height with red hair and amber eyes. With the knowledge that this ball was being held for him, it was also likely to believe he would be swarmed with suitors. He looked up at the clock overlooking the room, it was nine on the dot. That left him three hours to find and eliminate his target without being seen.

Making his way further into the ballroom, Hubert took a quick glance of his surroundings, working out how to go about this. The room itself was rather large, but there were plenty of blind spots. A staircase on the other end of the room led up to the second floor, and a large set of doors opened out into the gardens, either location could be used to take out the prince in secret while he rejoined the crowd. A large table full of food and drinks sat to the left, he had brought some non-lethal poison with him and could add it to something the prince would consume so he could direct him somewhere isolated and stab him there. The number of people was impossible to count, worst case scenario he could stab the prince in the crowd and lead him away when no one was looking so he could slowly bleed out. Just a few options he could pursue, but ones that would do the job all the same. This would be simple, he thought.

Just as he continued to weigh his options, he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Excuse me, good sir, but do I know you?” A man asked.

Hubert froze, no one should recognize him, he’d been reported as dead long ago. He turned to face the man in front of him, only for both of them to freeze and stare at each other. This man...was beautiful.

His red hair was just long enough to put into a small ponytail, which just barely brushed his shoulder. His amber eyes were like the sunset, soft and warm and hard to look away from. A bridge of freckles lined his nose and cheeks, giving him a bit of a boyish charm. While it was hard to tell from underneath his fancy clothing, Hubert could tell he had some muscles in his arms and legs, meaning he trained in combat. He was a bit shorter than Hubert, though his shoes did seem to add a few inches to him. As much as Hubert wanted to deny it, the beating of his heart made it clear as day that he found the man in front of him to be handsome, stunning, and beautiful. Could this...be love at first sight?

Neither of them knew what to say, the other man was clearly just as stunned, but Hubert cleared his throat in an attempt to regain himself. He’d asked if they knew each other, but he’d have remembered seeing a man as beautiful as him before. Regaining his composure, he bowed in apology. “My apologies, I am afraid I have never met you before,” he said. “This is the first time we’ve met.”

The other man’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape, nervously laughing as he too came back to reality. “No, I must apologize to you. It is rather silly of me to think that I’ve seen someone like you before,” he said, his voice pulling on Hubert’s heartstrings. There was a cheerfulness to his words, even though he’d clearly made a mistake. He wanted to hear him speak even more. “I could swear you looked familiar though, perhaps I am simply mistaken.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Hubert said, letting out a quiet chuckle. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hubert. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir…”

“Ah, how rude of me! Please forgive my transgressions, I do not know what’s come over me tonight!” he said, bowing before giving Hubert a smile that could stop his heart. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir, prince of the Adrestian Empire. It is an honor to meet you, Hubert.”

Or perhaps that would stop his heart instead.

Hubert glanced over Ferdinand once again, a sinking feeling manifesting inside of him. The hair, the eyes, the stature, they all matched the description that was given to him. This handsome young man who he’d fallen for was the very man he had to kill. He didn’t know what to do, how could he do this now? He’d never killed anyone he’d fallen in love with, how was he to start now? But he had to do it, it wasn’t a matter of wanting to or not. He’d accepted the job, and he always completed them. But this was no longer as easy as he thought. This would now be the hardest job in his life.

“Hubert? Hello?” Ferdinand’s voice snapped him out of his whirlwind of thoughts. The prince was looking at him with concern, wanting to reach out but hesitating to touch him. Hubert quickly straightened himself, he couldn’t let himself waver.

“Forgive me, I did not expect to be face to face with the prince so soon,” he said, trying to save face. “It is an honor that you have even noticed my presence.”

Ferdinand relaxed, smiling again while a light pink dusted his freckled cheeks.. “I see, it wasn’t hard to pick you out from the crowd though,” he explained. “With all that black you’re wearing, you looked like a shadow gracefully weaving through the colorful masses.”

A weaker man would’ve been flustered by his words, but not Hubert. He was good at controlling his emotions. But the potential flirting did cause a pain in his chest, almost as if he’d been stabbed himself. Why did this have to be so hard? “Is there anything else I can do for you, your highness?” he asked, mixed emotions running through him as those last two words slipped from his lips.

“Ah, as a matter of fact, there is!” Ferdinand held his gloved hand out, inviting Hubert closer. “Might I have this dance?”

Hubert felt his heart pounding in his chest. Confound these emotions, why would they not cease? It’d be easier if they didn’t exist at all. But those emotions are what caused him to set his hand in Ferdinand’s, taking hold of it as he stepped closer. He smiled, hoping his own blush wasn’t present. “It would be my honor. Though you will have to lead, I am afraid I am rather rusty when it comes to dancing.”

Ferdinand grasped his hand back, wrapping his other arm around Hubert’s shoulder. “Fear not Hubert, for I am an excellent dancer! Just follow my lead.”

Hubert let him guide his steps, his content face betraying the feelings he kept hidden away. Ferdinand was a wonderful dancer, as expected of a nobleman. He made up for Hubert’s lack of practice, he hadn’t taken lessons since he was a child after all, leading them both in a waltz as the music played. Hubert’s conflicting feelings only grew as they moved across the ballroom. Why did it have to be Ferdinand? Why did he have to be the one who died? Why did he have to be the one he fell in love with? Why couldn’t their lives have been different? So many questions, none of which would ever be answered. His heart ached knowing that this would be the only time they’d ever dance, though perhaps that was a blessing in disguise. This love would only last until midnight, then he could bury it away where it would never haunt him again.

Even so, his heart ached for Ferdinand. He was unaware of his fate, dancing with Hubert as if he were just another suitor vying for his affections. He never asked to live this life, never asked to become a prince, he was merely living his life in blissful ignorance. Did he know what had to happen for him to be here? Did he care? Did he know people wanted him dead? Hubert felt envious of him, at times he wished he could just forget all he’d known. Regardless of his ignorance or lack thereof, Hubert would make these last hours something he’d enjoy up until he had to stab him with the knife. Yes, it’d be the time of his life. His death would be quick too, perhaps it was his sudden feelings for the man but he decided he didn’t want him to suffer. He would let him die without knowing his true intentions. That would be best for them both, easiest for them both.

“Hubert… That name sounds familiar,” Ferdinand said, snapping Hubert out of his planning. “I can’t recall where, but I know I’ve heard that name somewhere before. Are you quite positive we’ve never met?”

Hubert smiled, the amount of times they had met as children could’ve been counted on one hand yet he could still recall it vaguely. For some reason the thought made him happy. But he would not change his story, he had to act as if this was their first meeting. There were times where a lie was better than the truth, and while it pained him to lie it had to be done. “Indeed I am. Hubert is not an uncommon name, perhaps you are mistaking me for another Hubert?”

Ferdinand sighed. “Perhaps… I suppose it does not matter though,” He flashed a wide smile. “After all, what’s happening right now is what we should be focusing on, don’t you agree?”

That smile was dangerous. It was as bright as the sun itself. If he looked at it for too long, it’d cause him to waver even further. “Yes, I do.” Hubert agreed. It was only a few hours, then this would all be over.

However, the more they danced, the more Hubert felt conflicted, conflicted and happy. This moment, dancing with the prince, gazing into his beautiful eyes, it felt magical. He felt like he could block out everyone else around them, it was like only the two of them existed in this grand ballroom. Just them, the music, and nothing else. It felt like something out of the stories Edelgard would be read as a child, like a fairytale. But as much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew this wouldn’t have a happy ending. But the longer the night went on, the more he wished it could.

“You are not as bad a dancer as you claimed, you know.” Ferdinand said.

Hubert hoped he wasn’t blushing. The more Ferdinand spoke, the harder it was to keep himself composed. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was doing so on purpose. “I do believe that is because you are able to make up for what I lack,” he said. “I am only doing so well because my partner is leading me well.”

Ferdinand can’t hide his blush though, and he’s clearly stunned by the compliment. “Nonsense, I have danced with many and have had much worse partners. I can only do so much. And anyone who can dance and not step on my feet is a marvel in my eyes.”

Hubert can’t help but chuckle at the thought of some woman trying to dance with him, stepping on his feet over and over again. “I suppose that is a fair point.”

Eventually, the dance ended. The two men bowed to each other, wordlessly thanking each other for the dance. But this couldn’t end here, Hubert still had a job to do, at least that’s what he told himself to hide the desire to keep Ferdinand to himself as a dance partner. Either way, he couldn’t let him just walk away. If he let the prince leave he’d fail. If he let him leave, his heart would ache further. Almost as if sensing his desires, Ferdinand took hold of his hand, glancing over at the staircase. “Forgive me, I need a moment to rest, would you care to join me while I regain my bearings?” he offered.

This was the perfect opportunity, it was if he was offering his neck to be slit. Yet the thought of being alone, with him, it made Hubert’s heart flutter. More than anything he wanted to be with Ferdinand and take in his presence where no one could see them. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, he couldn’t let himself be distracted. “Gladly, if you would have me that is.” And with that, the two bounded up the stairs, slipping away from watching eyes.

Hubert expected him to rest, either by sitting on the floor or going into one of the connected rooms, but after they hid themselves behind a large pillar Ferdinand continued to stand as he let out a relieved breath. “Thank goodness, I thought I’d be stuck down there all night,” he said. He smiled at Hubert again. “Having to mingle with everyone all night long is tiring, especially when they couldn’t care less about what you have to say.”

Hubert paused. He’d been reaching for the knife behind his back, but those words stroked his curiosity. “That’s rather harsh, wouldn’t you say?” he asked. “Surely some of them are interested in you and would listen to your words.”

Ferdinand’s smile quickly changed into a frown as he grasped his arm. “Surely you are aware why this ball is being held, yes?” he asked, though he didn’t give the man a chance to answer. “It is to find me a wife or husband, and nobility and commoners alike were invited. Any eligible person could attend. But most people out there, dancing right now? They couldn't care less for me as a person. They are only interested in marrying me for the position it would give them. It is rather depressing, knowing someone only wants to marry you for their own gain. In truth, I did not want this event to be held, but my father insisted upon it,” He let out a sigh, looking down at the floor. “We do not see eye to eye, but ever since he was given the title of emperor it has gotten worse. I do not want this life, I was content as a noble and with my eventual role as Prime Minister, but this is the life I must lead. Somedays...I wonder what would happen if the Insurrection never came to pass, if even one of the former emperor’s children were still alive. But there is no use pondering such things. What has happened has happened…”

Hubert could only stare. He knew not why Ferdinand had spilled his inner turmoils to him, but he came to understand what kind of a man he was. Just as he’d suspected, Ferdinand had no part in what happened all those years ago, but to know that he was against it was another matter entirely. He’d assumed the prince had enjoyed living at the top, that he was spoiled and selfish from it, but no. Ferdinand was a man forced into this position by forces he couldn’t control, and to some extent was aware of what his true role was. For a moment, he considered that killing him would be a mercy, freeing him from the expectations that had been thrown upon him. Even though his desire to go through with it wavered further, perhaps doing so would be the only kindness he could give.

He must have been silent for too long, as Ferdinand laughed awkwardly and tried to smile again. “Ah, do forgive me Hubert! I did not mean to bore you with my issues like that!” he said, acting as if he hadn’t put his heart on his sleeve mere moments before. “I had only meant to enjoy your presence away from the crowd, feel free to ignore everything I just said!”

But he couldn’t ignore it. His heart ached for him, for all of them. Their lives had been radically changed and none of them had been happy with the outcome. Him, Ferdinand, Edelgard, they were all victims. And it dawns on him that even now they are victims. Because someone has decided this man should die, by his hands. And the more time he spent with this man, the more he didn’t want to kill him.

“Why?” he asks, breaking the silence once again. “Why tell me all this? As far as you know, I am merely another suitor who only wishes to use you. Yet you pull me away and spill your secrets to me. Why?” He wants to be angry at Ferdinand, angry that he’s made him care in such a short amount of time when he’s supposed to kill him, but he can’t. He can only feel anger towards those who put them in these positions. His father, Ferdinand’s father, the other nobles, his employer, all of them.

Ferdinand is shocked by the question, and the way he looks away from him betrays his feelings. “I am not sure myself,” he said. “For some reason, you are different. You did not even recognize me when I approached you to dance, treated me no different when I gave you my name,” He walks towards him, the distance between them getting smaller. “I suppose I just felt like I could tell you those things. And you listened. I may not know what, but something about you is different from the rest, Hubert.”

The reason he is different is because he came here to kill him, but Hubert doesn’t mention that. He feels shivers run through him, feeling anger towards himself now. Because now he doesn’t know what to do.

Ferdinand glances away from him. “Ah, is it that late already? I seem to have lost track of time,” he turns back and smiles. “Does that happen with everyone you dance with?”

Hubert chuckles and smiles at him, turning his own gaze to where he had been looking. It was a clock, reading 11:55. Hubert feels a lump in his throat, had the time really passed so quickly? How long had they been dancing? He only has five minutes left to make a decision. Five minutes. It isn’t nearly long enough.

He looks back at Ferdinand, smiling at him and unaware of his fate. “You’re the only person I’ve danced with, so I do not know.” he answers.

Ferdinand wraps his arms around Hubert’s waist, chuckling back. “I suppose if there is one good thing about tonight, it is getting to meet you.”

Hubert smiles back. “The feeling is mutual.” he says, allowing himself to be honest with his himself. It would be the only chance he could, he realized. Unable to hold back any longer, a tear slipped down his face.

It does not escape Ferdinand’s notice. He delicately brushes the tear away from Hubert’s cheek, leaning in and kissing the spot where it once was. “Hubert? Is something wrong?” he asks.

An impulse overcomes him in that moment. Plans are forgotten. Everything moves too fast yet too slow for him to comprehend. The knife is now in his hand, he stumbles and Ferdinand tries to help him back up, the bells begin to chime as midnight strikes, he manages to say “I’m sorry”, and then the knife is thrusted into Ferdinand’s side. Both of them can only look at each other in shock, Ferdinand from the bleeding wound, Hubert from the fact he actually stabbed him.

Ferdinand begins to fall back against the pillar, and Hubert falls with him, his hand still clutching the knife. Part of him fears that the moment he lets go of it, that’ll be the end of it all. This isn’t what he wanted.

Ferdinand looks up at the man he fell in love with, the man who stabbed him. A window overhead shines the moonlight onto Hubert. The man’s expression of fear that he’s trying to hide tells him that he didn’t intend for this. He forgives him, he decides, for there must be reasons for it. But then, he recalls a face long forgotten. A boy by the side of a princess, one he met only a few times, one who was believed to be dead. Now he understands why he felt so familiar.

“Hubert...von Vestra?” he asks with a smile, startling the man in front of him. “You are Hubert von Vestra, aren’t you? You’ve been alive all this time.”

Hubert doesn’t know how to respond. He just stabbed him, continues to hold the knife even, and yet he just smiled at him and asked about his name. What is wrong with him? But he knows he is dying, that he won’t last long, so he deserves to know the truth. “I am. I have been living on in hiding all this time. But that isn’t-”

“Was everything...a lie?” Ferdinand asked, cutting him off. “The night we spent, was it a lie?”

Hubert hesitates, because he deserves the truth but he knows it’ll hurt. It is something he doesn’t want to admit himself, but knows he must. “No. It started as one, but as the night went on I…” he stops there, unable to admit his weaknesses. But the answer seems to please Ferdinand.

“I’m glad… I was worried that I might have tried to...give my heart to someone who wouldn’t want it…” The words become harder to speak, he’s trying to hold on but he knows it can’t last. “You were...made to do this, weren’t you?”

Hubert grits his teeth, wondering why now he’s managed to pick everything up. “I was paid to. I kept having regrets though.” Now he is the one spilling everything. “For I found myself falling in love.”

“I’m sorry...I did not mean to make you fall in love with me…” Ferdinand said. A number of questions pass through his mind, but he knows he can’t ask them all. So he settles on one. “Do you regret this night? Do you...regret the time we spent?”

And the words easily come to him, because the answer has been haunting him for the past three hours. “Of course not. I could never regret this night,” he said, tears spilling once again as he admits it to himself and a sad smile on his face. “The only thing I regret is the stabbing.”

Ferdinand cups Hubert’s cheek in his hands. “I don’t regret it either…” he said. “I also wish...you hadn’t stabbed me, if only so I...could spend more time with you…” He tried to laugh, but doing so only caused him pain.

“You don’t need to talk anymore, it’ll only make things worse,” Hubert insists, a small part of him hoping he could save Ferdinand’s life. Perhaps he can stop the bleeding, or someone will find them and he can claim he found Ferdinand this way so they must get help, but he knows better. He knows that Ferdinand will die by his hands, and that there’s nothing he can do to save him.

“Hubert, we both know...that doesn’t matter,” Ferdinand said, well aware of his own fate. “We both know I won’t make it...it’s better if you accept that…”

But he can’t accept it, can’t accept that the man he fell in love with is dying and it’s because of him. He’s been able to accept every other drop of blood he spilled and every other life he’s stolen, but not this one. Why did he do this? Why couldn’t he have just let the dream continue? Would it really have been so bad to fail the job on purpose? He wants to scream, but he knows he can’t. They’d be found, and even now his pride as an assassin couldn’t risk being found. Even though his guilt makes him want to. But no, all he can do is shed tears.

Ferdinand leans forward, kissing him once more. “If only I could...make your tears disappear...I am a failure as a prince, aren’t I?”

Hubert shook his head. “No, not at all. I am simply a failure as a suitor…”

He moved his hand, still clutching the knife in the other, bringing Ferdinand’s face towards him. He wishes time could stop, that they could stay there forever. Then Ferdinand would never die. Perhaps in another life they could’ve sought their happy ending, worked together side-by-side, but such thoughts are only dreams. Ferdinand grabs his other hand, slowly removing it from the knife and intertwining their fingers together. Hubert thinks he can feel his heartbeat growing fainter.

“Give Edelgard...my regards…” Ferdinand breathes, struggling to voice his thoughts.

Hubert nods, gripping his hand tighter. He knows this is it, but no words can form. So he does the only thing he can muster, and kisses Ferdinand’s lips. If he can kiss him goodbye, steal his last kiss, that is enough. Ferdinand tries to kiss back, but he finally succumbs.

His eyes shut, never to open again. His grip on Hubert’s hand loosens, his hand slipping out and lying on the ground. His smile remains frozen on his face, giving him a peaceful look. His body never moves again, as Hubert lets it lie against the pillar.

He tries to push out his grief and disgust with planning. There’s windows right behind him, an easy escape route. Edelgard is likely waiting for him outside. But he doesn’t move, only able to stare at Ferdinand’s body. After what feels to him like an eternity, he rips pieces off of his jacket, his disgust at his actions overpowering him, and crushes a ring with his foot. He cares not for the state of his clothes, as they’re to be discarded anyway now that the job is done. He takes one last look at Ferdinand before escaping through the window, lamenting that things turned out the way they had.

Just as he suspected, Edelgard is already in the carriage waiting for him. Once he enters, shutting the door harder than he needs to, she looks at him in confusion. “You look terrible,” she comments. “Did something go wrong? Is that why you took so long?”

He can’t look at her, Ferdinand’s smile still engraved in his mind. The hand that held the knife shakes. “It went perfectly,” he said through clenched teeth. “He’s dead.” He tries not to think of what will happen when they find his body, the chaos and political strife it will cause, but he does anyway to distract himself from his pain.

Edelgard doesn’t press further and the carriage leaves, the night of wonder becoming nothing more than a tragic memory.


End file.
